


Just Wanna Feel Your Skin

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (??? I think), (Oh), (and here comes TJ being bad at tagging), (twice), (wink wink), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Animal Traits, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Sappy Ending, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Hisashi is a human dating a wolf.What can possibly any more normal than that?Or,TJ's monsterfuckery continues.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Just Wanna Feel Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/gifts), [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts), [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



> Enno got me falling into this ship >.>
> 
> This fic is for [Keely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero) , [Enno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine) , and [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax), whom I met on HQ nsfw bb server and also happen to love this ship!
> 
> Oh, and happy monsterfucking! xxx

Hisashi should have expected this.

Every fourth full moon, his beloved werewolf boyfriend goes into a rut.

And those rut sessions tend to lead to…

“Hey, Hisashi~”

The grad student just groans, feeling Tetsurou’s already-hard dick against his ass.

“Is it the full moon already?” Hisashi’s already given up. The least his boyfriend can do is stock up on their lube supply before his damn rut.

“Maybe, maybe not, but all I know is that I need that lucious ass of yours, Hisashi…” Tetsurou growls in his ear. “Need to pump you full with my cum…”

“Can we do that in our bedroom though?” Hisashi sighs. “Be a good boy for me, Tetsurou.”

The little growl Tetsurou lets out is so cute, Hisashi can’t help but give his boyfriend’s head a pat, who just closes his eyes like a puppy getting praised.

(Hisashi’s boyfriend may be a werewolf, but he still acts like an overly exuberant puppy sometimes. Tetsurou also tends to chase after stray cats they see on the streets.)

They move to their bedroom, and Hisashi doesn’t get a chance to lie on the bed. Rather, he gets thrown onto it and Tetsurou is already straddling his hips.

“Hey, what happened to being a good boy?” Hisashi half-smiles as he watches Tetsurou’s claws and fangs manifest from his growing arousal, plus it being full moon and what not.

“What, you don’t want me to _be a good boy_ and eat you out, Hisashi?” Tetsurou grouses, claws effortlessly shredding through Hisashi’s clothes. 

Hisashi suppresses a moan when his boyfriend’s hand wraps around his throat, something they both enjoy. It’s possessive, and Hisashi can’t imagine belonging to anyone else.

Can’t imagine being any other wolf’s mate.

“Wanna renew the mark,” Tetsurou growls through his fangs, eyes glowing yellow. 

“You really do not wanna be a good boy tonight, do you, Tetsurou?” Hisashi laughs. “I’m all yours, go ahead and _ravage me_.”

Something gleams in Tetsurou’s eyes before their lips smash together in a fervent kiss. Hisashi doesn’t bother hiding his moans as they make out, rocking his hard-on against Tetsurou’s still-clad one. He slides a hand between their bodies to undo the strings of the joggers Tetsurou is wearing and uses his hands and feet to slide them down.

“I need you as much as you need me, Tetsurou,” Hisashi whispers against his boyfriend’s lips. “You know I’m not scared of you: never was, never will be.”

Tetsurou lets out a growl as his grip around Hisashi’s throat tightens, only arousing the horny boy more. He wraps his own hand around the wolf’s wrist, keeping it in place.

And that’s when he realises that his boyfriend was commando under his joggers, feeling that thick pre-cum drooling against his cock. 

This is more erotic than anything else to Hisashi for some reason, making him blush like the first time he saw Tetsurou’s—

“Thought I was supposed to be a good boy, Hisashi,” Tetsurou smirks. “Aren’t I supposed to wait for your orders?”

“Oh, you wanna do that, huh?” Hisashi’s surprised. Normally, Tetsurou hates being referred to as a puppy. “But it’s your rut, I just want you to feel sated; it’s not about my satisfaction.”

“It’s always about your satisfaction,” Tetsurou refutes. “I just…”

Hisashi’s eyes widen when his boyfriend cuts himself off by kissing him. He doesn’t say anything as he kisses back enthusiastically, eyes fluttering close. 

Soon, the lips start to trail down from his lips down to his neck, lingering on the spot Tetsurou first bit him to Claim him. They nuzzle the area for a second or two before moving down to his nape, where he’s sensitive. Feeling the fang-tips against his soft spot feels too good to not moan, and by the time Tetsurou’s lips reach his nipple, he’s already close to his climax _and Tetsurou didn’t really touch his dick yet_. He lets out a gasp, eyes snapping open to see what his wolf is doing.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes stare back at him as their owner flicks his tongue across his hardened nub in a teasing way. The fang-tips are slightly tugging into his skin, just adding to the pleasure.

“Tetsurou, please—”

Hisashi can’t believe he came so hard from Tetsurou clenching his teeth around his nipple.

“That was _very_ unexpected,” Tetsurou hums. “Don’t think I’ve done that before.”

“Hush,” Hisashi growls as he recovers from his climax. “Just fuck me already. You’re going to get worse if you don’t anyways.”

“We’ve spent two of my ruts together—now three—and you’re already an expert, I’m touched,” Tetsurou laps at his nipple a few more times before resuming his ‘kissing’ trail.

Hisashi knows, he damn knows where his boyfriend’s talented lips and tongue are headed. He lets out a strangled moan when that sly tongue flicks against the base of his cock, before it slowly licks at every millimetre of the length of his cock, as though ‘cleaning’ the messy tear-track his pre-cum left.

Tetsurou’s tongue pauses when it reaches the slit on Hisashi’s cockhead, the tip delving in just a little bit to drive Hisashi crazy. He barely notices that his boyfriend’s hands are now holding his thighs apart.

It’s a lewd sound, the sound of Tetsurou blowing him. Maybe because he’s partially shifted, but the sound is extra sloppy tonight, and Hisashi is enjoying every moment of it.

His breath hitches when one hand leaves his thigh to paw at the bedside table for their lube bottle. He hears the cap being screwed open and before long, he feels two claw-tipped fingertips at his hole.

“Stop being bad and do—”

Hisashi’s back arches when his boyfriend’s claws nail his prostate from the get-go, and starts pumping into the same spot. The combined pleasure of having his dick sucked and his prostate being stimulated pushes him closer and closer to his edge quicker than the last time, heck, how is he this hard already?

“Come for me, my sweet mate,” Tetsurou’s voice is gravelly, _growled_ , and that triggers Hisashi’s second climax.

Hisashi tries to catch his breath when Tetsurou flips him around in a traditional mounting position. Or at least, that’s what he’s gathered ever since they started dating.

“Tetsurou…?” he calls out when he can tell his boyfriend is hesitating.

“I just… I can feel my control slipping even more than the usual,” his wolf replies. “And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me _, you can’t_ ,” Hisashi reassures his boyfriend, head turning around to look into those mesmerising yellow eyes. “I’m all yours.” He repeats his earlier sentiment.

Hisashi’s dick seems to have forgotten the existence of the refractory period, as he gets hard again just from Tetsurou entering him. He trembles from his building pleasure when Tetsurou starts to thrust into his prostate. He buries his face into the pillows, stifling his moans.

“Who’s being bad now?” Tetsurou asks when he yanks at Hisashi’s hair and hauls his torso up until his back is touching the wolf’s chest. “You know I love it when you moan from my cock hitting all the good spots, Hisashi… scream my name as you take my knot.”

“I can’t…” he mewls, overstimulation finally settling in. “Fuck, it hurts…”

“But you like the pain,” Tetsurou growls in his ear, one hand clasping over his throat, keeping him up. “Don’t deny it.”

“Aren’t you the big bad wolf,” Hisashi can’t help but snicker.

He gets a sharp slap against his dick in response, the shock from him spurt all over his chest, some landing on his face.

“Oya, did you just come from having your dick spanked, my dear?” Tetsurou growls in his ear. “How kinky of you… you did two unexpected things tonight, my darling.”

“Sh-shut up!” Hisashi is embarrassed.

Tetsurou just howls before he redoubles his thrusts, fangs now close to the mark.

Hisashi’s breath hitches. He knows by now that his boyfriend only tries to bite him _right_ before he pops his knot. His body is tired, but at the same time, it wants to receive that knot, wants to be filled up to the brim.

“Fuck, Hisashi…” Tetsurou breathes out his name as his knot flares, his fangs tearing into Hisashi’s throat.

Hisashi won’t deny he came dry.

“So…” Hisashi clears his throat as they’re locked in place until the knot goes down. “How many more rounds do you think before you can sleep?”

“I was hoping we could go all night?” Tetsurou pouts against the mark he just made.

“You’re just like a puppy, has anyone told you that?” Hisashi moves his arm to pat his boyfriend on the head.

Only to find that there are two very real animal ears there. He can’t help but giggle when Tetsurou’s tail wraps around his thigh in a possessive manner.

“Shifting more and more into your wolf form, huh, Tet-chan?”

The nickname only results in a growl.

“That’s a yes,” Hisashi can already feel his boyfriend hardening against his ass.

Hisashi knows by now that closer to the wolf form Tetsurou is, bigger the knot, and the slutty part of him really likes that idea. He rocks his hips back, feeling himself getting excited again.

“Knot me again,” he whispers.

A moan is punched out of his lungs when Tetsurou hardens inside him again, and he gasps when Tetsurou’s tail brushes over where the dick bulge is.

“M’so deep inside you, Hisashi,” his wolf boyfriend growls. “And you feel so good…”

Hisashi’s certain by now that his refractory system ceased to exist as his cock is already fully hard, leaking abundant amount of pre as his prostate is assaulted. He reaches back to firmly grip onto the base of the wolf's tail, stroking it.

They’ve explored this before. The first time Tetsurou partially shifted during sex, Hisashi accidentally tugged at his boyfriend’s tail and he moaned. Ever since then, he’s been using it against his cute (sometimes) puppy of a boyfriend.

“Wanna make you feel good too, y’know,” Hisashi chokes on a moan from a particularly hard thrust into his prostate. “I know you like it when I touch your tail.”

Fangs graze his throat before they sink into their usual place again, both of them coming in unison.

“Your knot is definitely better in your partial-wolf form,” Hisashi mewls. “A bit uncomfortable, but still feels so good.”

“I’d hush and let me kiss you if I were you, Hisashi,” Tetsurou growls.

And that’s what he does, smiling into the kiss, craning his head for a better angle as he rubs at the ring on Tetsurou’s left ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this! x


End file.
